The Causeless Hot Beverage Situation
by Guest92
Summary: A short one shot from last week's Young Sheldon episode


**This is probably OOC. Please forgive me**

"Sheldon!" Amy called out

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I'm making the sandwich as fast as I can Amy" he yelled back, as he spread peanut butter on the bread. As her pregnancy progressed her patience seemed to dwindle, especially when it came to food.

'This cannot be right' he thought as he took out the jar of pickles from the fridge, 'who wants pickles and peanut butter?'

"Sheldon!" he heard again

"I'm coming I'm coming" he yelled picking up the plate, guess he'll have to clean up after. He basically speed walked out of the kitchen almost crashing into Amy in the process.

"You could have stayed in bed I was coming with the sandwich" he said holding up the plate. "Did you want something else?"

"I think I'm in labor" she said looking up at him

"What? Are you sure? Because that's what you said two weeks ago and it turned out to be Braxton Hicks"

Amy rolled her eyes, "You're really not gonna let that go" she sighed

"You woke me up at 1 in the morning" he said exasperated

"I'm sure this time. The contractions are more" Sheldon watched as she clutched her stomach and hunched forward, "evenly spaced" she choked out

Sheldon's eyes widened in panic, "L-let's get you seated" he said leading her to the couch. He looked at Amy and expected to see her face scrunched in pain but she was smiling, "why are you smiling like a crazy person?"

"Because we might finally meet Bean today."

"I guess you can look at it like that" he said placing his hand next to hers on her stomach "they might not come till tomorrow. I read that first labors can be long"

Amy gasped and hit his shoulder, "Don't you dare jinx it Sheldon Cooper"

* * *

"I'm sorry" he said rubbing his shoulder. A tip he learned from Leonard _"Apologized for everything," he said, "even if you don't understand why she's upset. It's the only way for you to survive pregnancy"_

"Do you want a hot beverage?"

She scrunched up her nose, "Why would I want that?"

Sheldon shrugged, "It can be soothing"

"I'd rather my sandwich"

"Still?"

She nodded her head and licked her lips, "I was really craving it"

Sheldon sighed and handed over the plate to his wife

"_Amy, can we please just find out the gender" Sheldon pleaded as he followed his wife into the house. "I'm even willing to take part in Raj's ridiculous gender reveal"_

"_No Sheldon" she said taking out a water from the fridge_

"_But Amy" he whined, "how will I know if to buy a Batman or a Batwoman onesies if I don't know the gender"_

"_It is the same symbol" she argued back causing Sheldon to scoff, "Or just buy something gender neutral like the Flash. I just really want Bean's gender to be a surprise."_

_Sheldon rolled his eyes. Again with that nickname. When they showed the gang the first ultrasound Isaac, Leonard and Penny's son, said bean. Truth be told all the guys excluding Raj heard 'b' but the girls cooed and awwed at him for saying bean and the name stuck_

"_Amy please, I'm begging"_

"_And I'm saying no Sheldon"_

_He dropped to his knees in front of her, "I'm literally on my knees begging Amy"_

"_I can see that and I'm surprised" she said with a smirk_

"_Only because I cleaned this floor this morning. But will you consider it"_

"_I'm not changing my mind and even if we put it to a vote, I out vote you 2-1"_

_Sheldon sighed and placed his head on her rounded stomach. "Your mother is being unreasonable Bean" he mumbled drawing patterns on her stomach. He looked up when he felt Amy laughing_

"_What's so funny?'_

"_You just called them Bean" she pointed out_

"_Oh, well, just a slip of the tongue"_

"_Yeah sure" Amy said sarcastically. Those slip-ups happened very often over the next 20 weeks. After the 5__th__ time Amy stopped pointing it out._

* * *

Sheldon chewed his lip as he watched his wife face contort in pain again. It was the early hours of the next morning but he didn't dare tell Amy that he had been correct about first labors being long. "Can we go to the hospital now?" he asked as her face relaxed.

She let out a rugged breath, "They said to wait until the contractions were five minutes apart for an hour"

"Amy, I highly doubt they're going to be upset that we showed up a few minutes early"

"Plus my water didn't break yet. I think. Can you just… rub my back please?"

Sheldon helped Amy move into a more comfortable position when he noticed the wet spot from where she had been previously sitting, "Amy" Did you pee the bed?"

She huffed, "I may have limited control of my bladder these days, but I don't think I'm so bad Sheldon"

"Then I think your water broke"

"She scooted off the bed and felt liquid running down her legs, "I think you're right"

"Can we go to the hospital now?" Sheldon asked again. He breathed a sigh of relief when Amy nodded, "Finally. I've been ready for the past two hours" he said leading her out of the bedroom

* * *

"Sheldon, can we go now?"

"Just a second" he said from the backseat, "I'm just double checking that we have everything. And don't roll your eyes at me I said nothing when we had to stop so you could call Penny"

"You already triple checked that bag three times this week Sheldon"

Three minutes later Sheldon finally got into the driver's seat. After learning about Amy's pregnancy he committed himself to driving.

They had barely made it down the street when Amy grabbed his arm groaning in pain. "Amy"

"It hurts" she breathed out

"I know it hurts but I'm driving you can't squeeze my arm like that"

He felt the hand on his arm grip tighter as her other one clawed its way up to his neck inadvertently dragging him over to the passenger side, causing the car to swerve. "Amy!" he called out pulling up the hand brake.

The hand around his neck loosened after a couple seconds and he straightened back up. He placed his right hand in her lap, "You can have this hand. Just don't pull me like that again okay?"

"Drive" she mumbled with her eyes still screwed shut

It took them another 25 minutes to make the 15 minute drive to the hospital, because everytime Amy squeezed his right hand he was scared she would pull on his neck again.

* * *

Amy's whimper of pain derailed Sheldon's train of thought.

"Its okay Ames. Breathe through it" Penny coached as she gripped her hand. Penny arrived athe hospital 5 minutes after them and the three of them had been in this hospital room for the past 4 hours.

Sheldon glanced at the clock. They had been awake for just over 24 hours and Amy had been in labor for 20 of those hours.

"Why did I decide to do this without drugs?" he heard Amy wail

"Remember you told me it was better. You gave me all the science facts and data" Penny pointed out

"It's easy to talk when you haven't been in labor for 20 hours" she said through clenched teeth

Sheldon never felt so helpless. He couldn't make the baby come faster. _"They have your stubbornness" Amy said as she threw some ice chips at him._ He couldn't take away the pain and she wouldn't take an epidural. He had no way of easing her distress. Dr. Sturgis had been right all those years, there was nothing he could do. Or so he thought.

"Amy I can see you're in distress. Would a hot beverage help?" Penny stopped wiping Amy's forehead to stare at Sheldon.

"How about I pour that hot beverage on your face!" Amy said yelled as her contraction had met its peak

Sheldon's eye widened in panic. "Would you like some more ice chips sweetie?" Penny asked

"Yeah" she mumbled tiredly. Penny all but threw the mug at Sheldon, "Get a refill Whack-a-doodle"

Sheldon stumbled out into the hall carrying the mug like a shield. How could she want to burn off his porcelain skin.

"Ice?" a nurse asked

Sheldon blinked, "Huh?"

She gently pried the mug from his fingers, "I'm going to get you some more ice" Sheldon barely nodded, "You look like you've seen a ghost, I guess this is your first" the nurse said with a kind smile

"She wanted to pour hot tea on me" Sheldon mumbled

"Well, that's a first" the nurse chuckled, "Usually its just promises to celibacy. I promise you she didn't mean it. I'll bring the ice you can go back to your wife"

"I don't think she wants me there"

"Trust me, she wants her husband there holding her hand" she said shooing him back into the room

Sheldon cautiously entered the room incase Amy somehow got her hands on tea. 'All of these people weren't here when I left' he thought

"Where the hell have you been?" Penny asked hitting him in the chest, "They said it's time to push"

"T-time to push?"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Your about to become a father. Go over there and hold her hand" she said pushing Sheldon to Amy bedside.

He was barely flat on his feet before Amy grabbed his hand, "I'm scared Sheldon" she cried

"I'm scared too" he admitted "But we can get through this together" he said and she nodded in response

He only remembers four things from the actual delivery, Amy trying to break his hand everytime she pushed. That animalistic groan she gave with her last push. Their baby's first cry. And Penny enthusiastically shouting "It's a girl" Penny told him after that he cut the cord, but he has no memory.

He watched as they took their daughter to be weighed and cleaned. Their daughter. It felt so weird to say that. He counted ten fingers and ten toes. She had a patch of brown hair. And he could already tell that she didn't like strangers touching her.

A nurse swaddled her in a pink blanket "Let me carry you to daddy" she cooed He awkwardly held out his arms and she gently placed the baby in them.

"Any words daddy?" Penny asked with a smile

Sheldon stared at the squirming, pink bundle in his arms then up at Amy. Her eyes showed that she had been up for more than 24 hours and tears were streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling brightly at him.

The baby made a noise and Sheldon looked down to see her snuggle closer to his chest. He looked back at Penny. "I-I… I have a daughter" he whispered before breaking into a huge smile


End file.
